Flores de fuego
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Flores de fuego en el cielo alumbrando una noche que jamás creyó volvería a ver cordar es volver a vivir,dicen por ahí;gracias a ello,ahora podía atesorar los nuevos lazos creados,sobretodo,el hilo rojo que tanto intentó quemar y jamás se dañó.Ahora solo quedaba cumplir sus metas y caminar de regreso a casa junto al hombre que amaba,juntos.Por siempre.


¡Hey! Vengo yo a traerles un fic súper atrasado para la villain week día 1 y 2, perdónenme, en serio. Espero les guste leerlo tanto como escribirlo.

De una vez aviso, esta madre está fuerte por lenguaje fuerte, abuso doméstico, hay una escena algo...intensa donde un pj come fluidos (no especificaré más), hay sangre, mindbreak, etc. pero un final un poco mejor para pasar el mal trago. Como debe ser, es un fic de mi amado Dabi, quien para mí, es Todoroki Touya; en lo personal, parte de este fic tiene cosas reales que me sucedieron así que no me vengan con su "un niño no aguantaría tanto" (no diré cuáles son reales y cuáles son ficción) así que fue una buena manera de plasmar ese tóxico pasado que creo que Dabi carga.

Sí, para mí Rei es tan culpable como Enji de joder a la familia Todoroki, yo sé que es víctima de Endeavor pero eso no le da derecho de ser victimaria. Me agrada que Shouto perdone todo lo que le hizo esa perra tan fácil pero para mí, al igual que Enji, no los perdonaré. Tienen derecho a redimirse, claro está pero por siempre me quedará ese rencorcillo de que los dos fueron unos horribles padre e hijos de puta por todo lo que le hicieron a sus hijos así que a Rei la pinto tan culpable como Enji, por si alguien cree que la mujer es una blanca e inocente paloma en garras de Endeavor, este fic muestra otra perspectiva de ella. Una mujer rota que busca romper a los demás en un vano intento de protegerse.

Con esto avisado, espero disfruten de leerlo (casi me hago llorar en varias partes).

¡Gracias por leer! Ya saben, comentarios, favs, que compartan, me hará súper feliz.

Por cierto, todos los derechos de BnHA y su universo a Horikoshi Kohei, yo solo me inventé el pasado de Dabi además de los créditos de la imagen a su artista correspondiente.

* * *

—En otras noticias, el héroe Endeavor se encuentra recuperándose en el hospital.

—Ah, apuesto a que su familia debe estar aliviada de que está fuera de peligro.

Dabi, al escuchar aquellas noticas desde la pantalla en el cruce de Shibuya, atinó a reír por el disparate ¿Aliviados? Por favor, le estaba haciendo un favor a su familia y a la sociedad acabando con ese imbécil.

Tronó los dedos, haciendo una pequeña flama azul que apagó lentamente, bajando paulatinamente su temperatura hasta que era una pequeña flama amarilla que ni a chispa llegaba y se extinguía entre sus yemas.

Suspiró antes de avanzar en el cruce, llegando a una florería donde pidió un ramo de viboreras, lirios naranjas, ortigas, gencianas, claveles amarillos, farfaras, caléndulas y varios tréboles en el centro. Sonrió por el bonito arreglo que compró, quien atendía la florería ese día creía que su arreglo era precioso y vivaz, haciendo reír al azabache por tal ocurrencia. Había escogido cuidadosamente cada una de esas flores según su significado.

Eran su carta a una persona que no podía visitar.

Tras pagar, se dirigió al hospital psiquiátrico de Tokio, pidiendo que entregaran su arreglo a la habitación de Todoroki Rei, sin remitente. Generalmente le enviaba flores de vez en cuando pero ese día era especial, era el día en que dio un aviso a todos acerca del futuro de Todoroki Enji y los planes que tenía con él.

Ver las noticias le hizo preguntarse acerca del significado de "familia", eso que todos creen que es la mierda de personas con las que estás conectadas por la sangre, en su caso, un padre enfermo de celos y rabia que haría lo posible por alcanzar su objetivo, fuera bueno o no, las manchas de sangre no importaban, solo su meta y egoísmo, una madre que pasó de ser cálida como la primavera a helada como el más frío invierno, dos hermanos menores que temblaban de miedo cada que escuchaban los gritos de la recámara de sus padres y, finalmente, un pequeño prodigio que condenó su propio destino en el instante en que se le ocurrió mostrar su quirk.

Ah, según los reporteros que esa misma mañana acababan de hablar acerca de la familia Todoroki, su familia era ideal y perfecta, una de revista, digna del héroe número dos pero ¿Qué sabían realmente ellos?

No pudo hacer nada más que reír por aquella ironía.

Dicen que la ignorancia es dicha y los medios de comunicación eran el más claro ejemplo de ese dicho. Todos creían que era un sueño tener la sangre Todoroki, incluso recuerda como en la escuela le envidiaban por su familia. Cuántas veces él no pensó en dar todo por nacer en algún otro lugar. En un infierno menos doloroso.

Todo iba bien con su nacimiento, no conserva varios recuerdos y no sabe si es por amnesia infantil o como mecanismo de proteger un poco su rota psique que quedó irreparable tras todo lo vivido.

Recuerda que era feliz con su madre, viendo las flores del jardín mantenerse vivas aun en invierno gracias a la manta de hielo que la señora les ponía para que conservaran su calor hasta que la primavera las descongelaba para hacerlas relucir en todo su esplendor. Fue en Tanabata donde se le ocurrió hacer unos pequeños fuegos artificiales como los del cielo cuando su infierno comenzó. Su padre casi no estaba en casa debido a su trabajo pero cuando volvía, jugaba con él de vez en cuando o simplemente se limitaba a verles a su madre y a él desde la puerta de la habitación, entonces ¿Qué sucedió con ese hombre, que si bien, no era dulce, hacía lo que podía como padre?

Una palabra.

Poder.

El poder le sedujo, su orgullo y egoísmo se desbordaron de su cauce y su complejo de inferioridad junto a sus debilidades y sueños rotos afianzaron sus raíces en su corazón. El cual, no tardó nada en romperse hasta que no hubieran ni señas de ese buen hombre que hacía lo mejor por su pueblo y familia.

Con esos pequeños fuegos artificiales, una perversa idea se formó en la mente de Enji Todoroki. Si él no podía superar a All Might, sus hijos podrían, después de todo, se había casado con una usuaria de quirk de hielo. Podría crear al híbrido perfecto si quisiera.

Esos fueron los últimos fuegos artificiales que vio con su familia completa.

Al día siguiente, como si despertara en una horrible pesadilla, Touya fue forzado a entrenar su quirk junto a su padre, al principio era divertido por la atención que tenía del hombre, el cual era su héroe número uno y favorito pero poco a poco esas risas se tornaron en gritos, golpes y llanto.

¿Cuándo fue el momento exacto en que esos preciosos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos dejaron de brillar con la calidez de un suave fuego de chimenea en una noche invernal a arder en inextinguibles llamas de sentimientos que le atemorizaban?

Día a día se miraba al espejo, esperando nunca ver en su reflejo ese tipo de chispa que en vez de amar, odiaba.

Su vida pasó de despertar, desayunar, jugar con mamá, ir a la escuela, comer, jugar con papá y mamá, cenar y dormir a un estricto régimen que no tenía nada que envidiarle a uno de la élite militar en lo absoluto. Despertaba, entrenaba, iba a la escuela, comía, entrenaba y dormía, a la mierda jugar, ver la televisión o leer, nada de eso importaba si quería derrotar a All Might.

Con el tiempo, su fuego pasó de ser chispazos y débiles flamas amarillas a llamas azules, ardientes y arrasadoras, quemando muchas veces partes de la casa por tan extremo calor. Ya ni siquiera era necesario iniciar con llamas amarillas para llegar al azul, simplemente salían azules al instante de invocarlas.

Antes, el fuego era vida y calor. Ahora solo era sinónimo de odio y miedo. Siempre terminaba cayendo al piso vomitando y temblando, implorando piedad, esperando remover un poco el corazón de ese monstruo disfrazado de lo que alguna vez fue su amable padre.

—Párate, Touya. Debemos seguir—Fue lo último que Enji…No, que Endeavor le dijo antes de que se desmayara en un entrenamiento, lo siguiente que recuerda es amanecer en el futón de su cuarto junto a su madre que enfriaba con su quirk los paños de su cabeza y las heridas que tenía por las quemaduras.

—Mamá…—Susurró Touya con la voz quebrada cuando despertó, removiéndose incómodo por las vendas en sus brazos y piernas, quejándose suavemente por la sensación de ardor que tenía en esas partes de su cuerpo.

—Ah, Touya—Dijo aliviada la mujer antes de abrazarlo con cuidado y besar su cabello, susurrándole dulces palabras de amor en su oído, de las últimas que oiría por el resto de su vida. Si hubiera sabido eso, quizá hubiera atesorado aquel preciado momento, quizá la hubiera abrazado y disfrutado de ese dulce calor humano que aún le hacía creer que estaba atrapado en una interminable pesadilla y que pronto despertaría en su futón con su madre sonriéndole para avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo junto a su padre que le sonreía antes de darle una flor a su esposa.

Sí, solo era una horrible pesadilla.

Debía aguantar un poco más para al fin despertar.

—Touya—El momento se rompió cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta estrepitosamente por el hombre de cabellos rojos y barba de fuego que iba hacia él para tomarle del brazo y llevarlo a entrenar—Perdimos mucho tiempo esperando a que despertaras, es hora de entrenar.

— ¡Enji! —Exclamó la mujer de cabello blanco a su esposo antes de congelarle los pies, poniéndose de pie para tomar a su hijo que miraba la situación confundido—Touya tiene fiebre y sus heridas causadas por su propio quirk aún no sanan—Replicó Rei mientras abrazaba a su pequeño pelirrojo que temblaba exhausto a pesar de su largo descanso.

—… ¿Es que no quieres que cumpla mis sueños? —Preguntó el pelirrojo mayor, derritiendo al instante el hielo de sus pies, tomando con cierta brusquedad el brazo de su hijo, dirigiendo su letal y abrasadora mirada a su esposa, quien bajó la cabeza por inercia, atemorizada por primera vez de su esposo—Vamos a entrenar.

—Pero-

Sin embargo, Rei no pudo terminar la oración debido al portazo que Enji dio, dando por terminada la discusión. Por su parte, Touya estaba mareado y confundido ¿Por qué sus papás discutían? ¿Era por su culpa? ¿Acaso por él, su papá no podía cumplir sus sueños? Una oleada de dolor golpeó su corazón. Él no quería eso. Él quería que su papá fuera el héroe número uno para todos, como lo era para su mamá y para él.

Apretó sus labios en determinación y, a pesar del dolor que le carcomía y lo pesado que se sentía, fue a entrenar sin rechistar con su padre, activando su quirk en las áreas quemadas, incinerando las vendas que cubrían su piel, iniciando con las patadas de fuego como defensa y los puños que lanzaban llamaradas a sus contrincantes.

A diferencia de los demás niños, él no le tenía miedo al monstruo bajo la cama. Él le tenía miedo al monstruo que dormía en la misma habitación que su madre y en el que aguardaba por él en el espejo, esperando pacientemente a que sus ojos se corrompieran para comérselo.

Los entrenamientos cada vez eran más severos y los castigos más estrictos, por ejemplo, no podía acceder a comer su único alimento del día si no lograba cierto número de flamas o de minutos con su quirk activo, su madre a escondidas le llevaba de cenar de vez en cuando, quedándose dormida con él mientras veían las estrellas, congelando flores como a él tanto le gustaba.

Ojalá él pudiera ser como una de esas flores que ella pudiera proteger con el toque de sus dedos.

Hace poco habían iniciado movimientos de combate y ahora su cuerpo era apaleado a golpes por el hombre que hacía un par de años le abrazaba con cariño y acariciaba su cabello cada que dibujaba algo de ellos tres.

Las discusiones que oía desde su cuarto cada noche se hacían más ruidosas y su miedo aumentaba.

"Por favor, mamá, despiértame ya.

Papá, despiértame.

Díganme que ya es hora de desayunar."

Deseaba cada noche entre lloriqueos, esperando porque su horrible pesadilla terminara. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

Fue un día que regresó de la escuela donde se sintió como el peor ser humano del mundo. Se convirtió en un cruel emperador que bajaba el pulgar para que los leones se comieran a alguien más.

— ¿Qué sucede, florecita? —Preguntó su madre al ver a su hijo entrar cabizbajo a su casa.

—Rei, te he dicho que dejes de decirle así, no es una niña—Reprendió Enji mientras iniciaba a comer su soba caliente.

Rei rodó sus ojos y fue rumbo a su hijo, hincándose a su altura para levantarle el rostro, preocupándose al ver ese bonito azul que le daba esperanza totalmente opaco mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Touya ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? —Se alarmó la mujer, buscando alguna herida o quemadura, notando que estaba igual que en la mañana— ¿Es la quemadura que te arde? —Cuestionó la señora, acercando su mano con su quirk activo a una de sus piernas envuelta en vendas según Enji aunque, ya casi tenía dos años desde que su quirk apareció, no era normal que su cuerpo siguiese sin acostumbrarse a las quemaduras.

—Vamos a entrenar…—Fue la única respuesta que recibió la de cabello blanco de su hijo, el cual parecía un títere sin emociones.

—Pero Touya-

—Ya lo oíste, mujer. Sírvele de comer para que vayamos a entrenar—Interrumpió el pelirrojo mayor a su esposa, terminando de comer su plato de soba caliente.

—No, no tengo hambre—Balbuceó el niño mientras se dirigía quietamente a su habitación—Voy a cambiarme, te espero en el salón de entrenamiento—Dijo sin emoción alguna el pelirrojo menor, caminando por pura inercia hacia su recámara.

Rei obviamente se preocupó, no era para menos pero no podía decir nada, después de todo, Touya no le dijo lo que le sucedía así que tuvo que mantenerse al margen, preocupándose por lo que le pudo haber pasado a su hijo en la escuela.

Fue después de un par de horas que Rei por fin se enteró de lo sucedido.

— ¡Enji! —Gritó la de cabello blanco al abrir la puerta de su salón de entrenamiento.

— ¿Ahora qué, Rei? Estamos entrenando. Guarda tus estupideces para otro momento—Gruñó el pelirrojo mayor mientras peleaba contra su cansado hijo que se seguía poniendo de pie cada que era derribado por el adulto.

— ¡Enji! —Volvió a gritar la de cabello blanco antes de adentrarse al gimnasio y detener a Touya de atacar—Me llamaron de la escuela—Se explicó antes de que el enfadado hombre le corriera de la sala—Touya…Touya quemó a tres de sus compañeros. Fue hasta ahorita que desertaron que dijeron quien los atacó, por eso me acaban de avisar—El hombre miró a su callado hijo que miraba fijamente el piso con las pupilas contraídas de recordar eso.

Sí, vaya que lo recordaba. Su estómago se revolvía y unas terribles ganas de vomitar lo invadían.

Fue casi a la salida de la escuela. Uno de ellos comenzó a molestarle por llevar siempre vendas a la escuela y otro por ser hijo del héroe número dos, iba bien ignorándolos hasta que escuchó que All Might era mejor que su padre y que seguro él siempre usaba vendas porque se creía una momia.

Tomó aire para contenerse y seguir su trayecto, sin embargo, al sentir como le quitaban sus vendas, pudo comenzar a escuchar las burlas a su cuerpo porque se quemaba con su quirk, siguiendo con que seguro Endeavor también era un perdedor debilucho como él y por eso era el número dos.

No lo era…Su padre era fuerte. Era el mejor héroe del mundo, solo él era débil, por eso practicaba hasta vomitar o hasta que no pudiera prender una chispa más. Por su culpa su papá y su mamá casi todas las noches se gritaban, por su culpa su mamá lloraba cada que se peleaba con su papá, por su culpa su papá pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo.

Por su culpa, sus padres ya no sonreían.

Por su horrible debilidad.

Un incesante sentimiento de querer callarlos le invadió. Si los golpeaba, seguro se tardaría en callarlos pero si los quemaba, cerrarían sus bocas. Si los quemaba, dejarían de reírse de él, dejarían de reírse de su papá y de su mamá. Dejarían de recordarle su cruel realidad.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Touya usó una de sus patadas con fuego en uno de sus compañeros mientras al otro le derritió las suelas para que se pegara al piso y no se moviera. Bastó con darle otro golpe al niño que pateó para dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, escuchando como música de fondo los gemidos de dolor y llanto del niño que había pegado al piso ya que sus pies también fueron quemados con la suela.

Era música para sus oídos.

Al voltear hacia él, pudo ver cómo el niño lloraba y se disculpaba por haberse burlado de su familia y de él pero era muy tarde. Si tan solo una disculpa arreglara todo…Si tan solo disculpándose pudiera dejar de ser tan débil, lo dejaría pasar pero eso no funcionaba así que un simple puñetazo cubierto de fuego en la fea cara del niñato bastó para callarlo.

Hubiera terminado de no ser por un niño que lo vio golpeándolos. Sería malo si lo acusaban con la maestra, seguro llamarían a sus padres. Su mamá le miraría con tristeza y su papá con decepción, volverían a gritarse, mamá volvería a llorar por su culpa y papá se iría a trabajar…Ya basta de ser débil, ya basta de romper a su familia.

Ya basta de todo.

Al igual que al niño anterior, Touya lanzó azules llamaradas a los pies del chico, haciéndolo caer de bruces en el pavimento. Corrió hacia él y, debido a que no se callaba, tuvo que poner su mano envuelta en fuego en su boca, por segundos los gritos fueron horribles pero momentos después, solo hubo silencio opacado por la sangre que salía de la cara del niño.

Se levantó del piso y sonrió satisfecho al ver el trabajo que había hecho en el callejón donde decidieron atacarle ese par de tontos. Si su papá viera eso, seguro le aplaudiría por tan excelente trabajo con su quirk y sus golpes, ah, podría decirle que para celebrar fueran a ese lujoso restaurante que fueron con mamá en su aniversario, que ella llevara su bonito vestido rojo y su papá su traje azul marino que combinaba con el suyo además de la hermosa flor que siempre le daba para que su mamá la congelara dentro de la esfera.

Ese truco siempre le alegraba.

El pelirrojo sonrió al pensar en ello. Su familia estaría unida nuevamente.

Un movimiento entre la basura se escuchó, alertándolo al instante, lanzando una bola de fuego a la fuente del sonido, el cual era una rata que chillaba por incinerarse. Puaj, que asco.

Fue hacia donde había estado la rata, observando un espejo que se había fragmentado. Se asomó a él y vomitó segundos después hasta quedar pálido del impacto. Esos ojos…Esos ojos eran los de aquella bestia que se vestía de su papá cada día para entrenarlo a morir. Eran los mismos ojos que brillaban cada que él lograba controlar su quirk a pesar de las quemaduras. Eran los ojos a los que tanto temía los que adornaban ahora su rostro.

Con pavor volteó hacia atrás, mirando impactado lo que había hecho. Los tres niños estaban inconscientes, dos de ellos sangrando de los pies y otro más de la cara ¿Qué había hecho? Se acercó con miedo a los cuerpos, tomando el pulso de los tres con su temblorosa mano, era débil pero estable.

¡Oh no! El monstruo…El monstruo se había metido en él y los había lastimado.

Con miedo, corrió hacia el espejo para verse de nuevo. Sus ojos ya no eran como los del monstruo, no, ahora se parecían a los de su mamá cada que le miraba desfallecido en el piso del dojo con heridas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

Rápido, Touya, piensa ¿Qué hacer? Antes de entrar en pánico, recordó algo que había leído en una de las clases especiales que tenía de leyes. Si era un accidente con su quirk…No habría culpables.

Esto lo hacía por mamá, lo hacía por papá y lo hacía por él. Si decía que fue un accidente, nadie se enojaría ¿Verdad? Nadie se gritaría y nadie lloraría. Sí, irían a ese restaurante de la mano como antes. Perfecto.

Sin perder más tiempo, Touya se quemó con su quirk unas partes de su cuerpo además de quemar suavemente otras partes de los cuerpos de sus compañeros y golpearse para decir que perdió el control de su quirk en defensa propia.

Listo, ya no había pistas de lo sucedido, ni siquiera las cenizas de aquella asquerosa rata que chillaba por ser incinerada viva.

Perfecto.

—Touya ¿Es cierto? —Preguntó Enji a su hijo, quien parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos— ¡Touya! —Gritó el hombre, volviendo a la realidad de un susto al niño que asentía ante lo preguntado.

—Me estaban molestando así que les pegué pero eran tres contra mí, perdí el control de mi quirk y…—Mostró una de sus quemaduras prefabricadas para que le creyeran—Lo siento, no quería lastimarlos—Completó su confesión, esperando que su plan diera efecto.

—Oh, Touya—Antes de que Rei pudiera abrazar a su hijo, Enji la detuvo de la muñeca y le señaló con la mirada que fuera para atrás.

—Entonces tanta práctica no ha servido para nada…—Murmuró el pelirrojo mayor, haciendo que el menor respingara y le mirara con pavor ¿Qué haría? —He sido muy blando contigo—Admitió el hombre antes de llevar de la muñeca a su esposa afuera de la sala, cerrándole la puerta en la cara y derritiendo la chapa para que no entrara, escuchándose del otro lado un leve grito por la quemadura que sufrió la mujer al tratar de abrir la puerta.

—Papá, mamá está-

—Usa todo tu poder, Touya—Ordenó el pelirrojo mayor a su hijo, el cual se estremeció al oírlo.

—Pero mamá-

— ¡Ahora! —Gritó el pelirrojo mientras encendía no solo la barba de su rostro, también un bigote y su mirada se oscurecía con furia y decepción. Touya se quedó temblando en su lugar, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la imponente figura frente a él, la cual se agrandaba a cada paso que daba al acercarse a él.

Un golpe fue lo único que pudo procesar antes de estar en el piso, llorando de dolor. Ese no era un golpe como siempre, no, en ese se sentía rabia y ganas de lastimarlo de verdad.

Touya miró una vez más al hombre frente a él. Ese no era su padre, no era el hombre que sonreía de vez en cuando y le daba flores a su mamá. Lo último de Enji se había incinerado con esas flamas azules que aparecían en el pie que lo pateaba el abdomen como si fuera balón.

Solo oía gritos, golpes, llantos y sollozos. No podía distinguir cuáles eran suyos, cuáles de su madre y cuáles de su padre, solo sentía un horrible e hirviente dolor en su cuerpo que le hizo tiritear. En un momento inició a escupir algo cálido que sabía a metal, sus llorosos ojos no le dejaban ver nada. Sabía que era cargado de sus cabellos por el cruel ardor que sentía en su cuerpo cabelludo y porque sus pies no tocaban el piso.

Segundos después, fue aventado contra la pared que tenía un espejo de la sala, tosiendo por el hecho de que se le había ido el aire por la fuerza del impacto que rompió el vidrio, el cual cayó sobre él como lluvia.

Jadeó entre gemidos antes de parpadear un poco, logrando ver al menos un esbozo de lo que sucedía. Su cabeza no tenía cabellos en una parte, su boca estaba ensangrentada y había varios moretones en su rostro, parte de su cuello estaba quemado y su playera estaba roja. Aún estaba confundido y no entendía por completo lo que sucedía pero creía que el monstruo de horribles ojos azules que le quemarían le pedía que usara su quirk…Su quirk, claro.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, tras quitarse algunos vidrios, usó su quirk. Encendió por completo su cuerpo con un grito que no supo de donde salió y todo a su alrededor se alentó aún más que antes. Pudo dar un par de pisadas antes de caer de rodillas sobre algunos vidrios dispersados. Su mirada enfocó borrosamente a su padre que sonreía ante él, bajó su mirada a su cuerpo para verse, notando su cuerpo envuelto en llamas azules, sintiendo segundos después una patada en su rostro que casi le volaba la cabeza, escuchando algo que su padre vociferó acerca de que un Todoroki nunca bajaba la cabeza o algo así.

Volteó a la pared donde sobrevivían resquebrajadas partes de espejo estrellado, mostrándole que estaba totalmente azul.

Trató de levantarse pero no pudo, estaba cansado y todo zumbaba a su alrededor. Se sentía muy caliente y su cuerpo por completo ardía, quemaba.

Era momento de una siesta.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero escuchó un zumbido a lo lejos, seguido de gritos que poco a poco se aclaraban. Por seguridad, no abrió los ojos ni movió un solo dedo, de esa manera no delataría que había despertado.

— ¡Enji, Touya sigue sin despertar y ya pasaron tres días! —Escuchó gritar a lo lejos.

— ¡Es tu culpa, Rei! —Gritó el pelirrojo de manera brusca, tanto que hasta él se estremeció por el miedo y ni siquiera estaban en la misma habitación.

— ¿Mi culpa? —Preguntó a gritos la mujer que seguía con la acalorada discusión.

— ¡Sí! Si no hubiera heredado tus estúpidos genes sensibles al calor, ese niño sería más fuerte que yo—Replicó Enji antes de escuchar un pitido que hizo que ambos se callaran y dieran unos pasos hacia algún lugar, emitiéndose un tenso silencio que podría cortarse con un cuchillo untador de plástico—A ver si a este tu puta genética no lo echa a perder—Gruñó el pelirrojo antes de levantarse y azotar la puerta principal de la casa con tal fuerza que hasta Touya escuchó.

Bien, ahora estaba solo con su mamá. Era seguro hablar.

—Mami…—Gimió el pelirrojo débilmente, haciendo una mueca al no escuchar ningún paso a su habitación. Debería moverse, sin embargo, al intentarlo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era como si estuviera atado a una mesa con kilos de metal impidiéndole el movimiento. Incluso respirar profundamente le dolía pero, no podía perder el tiempo, debía llamar a su madre para saber lo sucedido así que tomó aire dolorosamente y emitió un penoso quejido que alertó a la mujer, yendo al cuarto del menor para checarlo.

Una vez que la mujer entró, el niño quiso sonreír pero no pudo, su boca le dolía demasiado como para hacerlo además, estaba demasiado hinchada, no se distinguiría si sonreía o hacía una mueca.

—Mami—Volvió a llamar el niño entre lastimeros gemidos, haciendo que la mujer levantara su mirada de un aparato blanco y largo donde se veían dos rayas rosas.

—Florecita…—Susurró con una sonrisa triste, acariciando la mano de su hijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro—Buen día—Touya cerró sus ojos en espera de un beso que nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos confundido, encontrándose con la mirada rara que él había visto en el espejo antes de golpearse para fingir que el ataque a los niños había sido un accidente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta que hacía más doloroso y difícil el hecho de respirar.

—…Tu padre te golpeó muy fuerte y te excediste en el uso de tu quirk—Respondió la mujer mientras quitaba su mano del cabello rojo de su hijo, usando un tono frío, igual al que usaba para gritarle a su padre en las noches—Te incendiaste por completo, Touya—Balbuceó antes de romper en llanto junto a él—Tuve que congelar la puerta para tirarla y cuando entré…Cuando entré estabas tirado en el piso convulsionándote mientras estabas envuelto en llamas azules, tu padre llamó a emergencias y yo usé mi quirk para apagar tus llamas—Relató con la voz rota, haciéndose cada vez más difícil el escucharle debido a que los sollozos lo hacían inentendible.

Ah, comenzaba a recordar. Todos esos golpes, jaloneos, patadas, quemaduras…Todo. Endeavor le tapó la boca para callar sus gritos mientras lo pateaba, tomándolo de los cabellos mientras le golpeaba a palma abierta el cuerpo, ahogándose en su propia sangre y saliva debido a su rota boca, terminando por ser aventado contra la pared de espejo de la sala, escupiendo sangre mientras varios vidrios se enterraban en su lastimada y quemada piel.

No fue hasta la enésima patada que finalmente activó su quirk por completo, recordando un puñetazo directo a su mejilla que casi le rompe el cuello por mirar el piso. Sí, ahora todo volvía. Cada golpe, cada grito, cada quemadura. Los sentimientos de confusión y de miedo bloqueándole, haciéndole temblar y llorar, escuchando cómo su madre lloraba y suplicaba piedad desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras su padre le gritaba que se callara y a él que dejara de llorar y que si seguía, le daría algo para llorar con gusto.

Vaya, todo eso era lo opuesto a su sueño de ir al restaurante caro que visitaban en ocasiones especiales.

—Mami…—Balbuceó Touya entre lágrimas que no supo a qué hora iniciaron a caer por su quemado y vendado rostro. Picaban y dolían pero no tanto como las heridas de su corazón que comenzaba a resquebrajarse— ¿Me quieres? —Preguntó en un tono dulce, necesitando escuchar la respuesta. Quería oír a su mami diciéndole que lo amaba, que era un niño bueno, que era su florecita y que lo encerraría en esa bola de escarcha para que no se fuera a marchitar.

—Sí—Contestó la mujer entre sollozos, moviendo su mano para no tocar esos rojos cabellos ni esos azules ojos que tan confundida le tenían en ese momento—Ahora duerme, necesitas recuperarte.

Debió saber que cuando se incendió por completo, no solo su piel quedaría dañada de por vida. Su corazón y su mente también se encendieron, pero estos ni con doctores o grapas volverían a lo que alguna vez fue.

Con el paso del tiempo se curó, su mamá ya no era tan cariñosa con él y su papá ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de dirigirle la palabra, en su escuela nadie se le acercaba debido a su "accidente" con los tres niños que temblaban de miedo al mirarle, a pesar de eso, no volvió a bajar la mirada. Era un Todoroki y los Todoroki jamás bajan la cara, su cuello que no se pudo mover por semanas bien se lo recordaba.

Tras unos meses, se enteró que su mamá estaba embarazada; de momento le hizo muy feliz porque él sería hermano mayor, ya no se aburriría jugando solo en su cuarto debido a que había dejado de practicar y su madre lo alejaba un poco de él, de hecho, cuando tocó el abultado vientre donde estaba su hermanita, la mujer le pegó en la mano, mirándolo al igual que a su padre aunque instantes después le pidió disculpas y lo abrazó, dejando que tocara su vientre.

Vaya, al parecer su mamá también era poseída por el monstruo.

Se puso una misión en una tarde que jugaba en su habitación, mirándose al espejo, notando sus brazos envueltos en vendas junto a su cuello y parte de su cara. No dejaría que ese monstruo del espejo siguiera viviendo, tenía desde ese momento hasta que naciera su hermanita para matarlo, al igual que esa asquerosa rata que incineró en el callejón hace meses. Si mataba al monstruo, su mamá dejaría de tener esa mirada que le atemorizaba y volvería a ser su florecita, su papá volvería a ser el de antes y él también.

Bien, en ese momento daba inicio su trabajo como caza monstruos, bueno, quizá cuando sanara un poco más y pudiera usar su quirk de nuevo sin sangrar al instante.

Pasaron algunos meses hasta que el pequeño pelirrojo pudo emitir una flama sin sangrar, ya que sus dibujos ya no eran pegados en el refrigerador ni sus exámenes con caritas felices dignos de un chocolate, quizá el hacer pequeños fuegos artificiales lo haría merecedor de una palmada en su cabeza, después de todo, fue el comienzo de todo ¿No?

— ¡Mami! —Corrió el niño hacia la recámara de sus padres, donde Rei yacía sentada en su futón tejiendo una mantita para su futura hija.

— ¿Qué sucede, florecita? —Preguntó la señora en un tono cariñoso, que suerte, al parecer el monstruo no la había dominado el día de hoy.

—Mira mami ¡Mi quirk! —Exclamó el pelirrojo antes de hacer unos pequeños fuegos artificiales en sus manos, sonriendo emocionado al igual que la primera vez que lo hizo hace años. Al voltear a ver a su madre, solo sintió una horrible cachetada que le impidió mirarla— ¿Mami? —Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño mientras acariciaba su mejilla, al voltear su rostro, pudo ver a su mamá con la mirada del monstruo. Tragó saliva con miedo y salió corriendo de la recámara, llorando en la puerta al sentir sus piernas temblar y un líquido cálido caer por ellas, haciendo un charco bajo él.

El monstruo…Su mamá nunca le había pegado ¡Fue él! ¡Él la hizo golpearlo! ¿Y si también dominaba a su hermanita? Pero tenía miedo…Tenía miedo de esas agujas que agarraba su mamá con fuerza ¿Y si se las clavaba? Solo pudo atinar a sollozar y caer de rodillas en la puerta, vomitando su comida por el miedo y frustración que sentía.

Su papá estaba en lo correcto.

Él era un fracaso, jamás podría ser un héroe.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó llorando en la puerta pero, cuando salió de su trance de culpabilidad por no poder proteger a su hermanita, una patada en sus costillas le hizo caer al piso donde se mojó en sus fríos orines.

—Rei, este niño se orinó en la puerta ¿Es que ni eso puedes hacer bien? —Preguntó a su esposa desde la puerta, señalando al pequeño Touya que temblaba de miedo y se resbalaba entre la mezcla de vómito y orines bajo él en un torpe intento de salir corriendo a su habitación, donde nadie entraba desde que podía levantarse por sí solo para ir a tomar el desayuno.

— ¿Touya? —Preguntó la mujer, llorando al ver a su esposo que gruñía y apagaba su bigote. Eso significaba un mal día en el trabajo. Al instante, la mujer miró a su esposo y pidió entre lágrimas piedad—Enji, no, por favor. Es un niño, fue un accidente—La mujer dejó de lado la manta y las agujas que tenía entre las manos para ir a tomar las del hombre—Fue mi culpa ¿Sí? Mi culpa por no ponerle atención, por favor, Enji.

Pero sus lamentos y súplicas no fueron suficientes, el hombre cerró la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su esposa y lo siguiente que Rei escuchó fueron pasos y balbuceos de su hijo acerca del accidente sucedido.

Un par de horas después, un sudado Enji regresó a la habitación aliviado.

—Pues haz la cena, mujer. Muero de hambre—Rei estaba pálida, se la había pasado todo ese tiempo temblando y picándose los dedos por no poder terminar de tejer la rosa manta de su niña—Por cierto, ya no le des de comer a tu hijo, no creo que tenga hambre y hazlo limpiar su porquería.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con el líquido viscoso de vómito y orina que había dejado Touya por su culpa. Con miedo, la mujer se encaminó hacia la sala de entrenamientos que estaba como nueva después de que Enji mandó a repararla tras lo sucedido con su hijo.

Tal como lo pensaba, un pequeño bulto que temblaba en la oscuridad de la habitación era su hijo. Al instante la señora fue hacia donde se encontraba, hincándose para ver el estado del menor. El niño gimoteaba cosas inentendibles mientras su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared de espejos, su cara hinchada por no tener más lágrimas que llorar además de estar completamente sucia, del mismo color de la mezcla de fluidos que se encontraba afuera de su habitación, bajo su cara estaban restos de esos fluidos y en su cuello estaba una de sus vendas atadas y marcadas, parte de su ropa estaba quemada y nuevas cicatrices se unían a la colección.

Al menos esta vez no había sangre.

—Florecita…—Susurró Rei con un nudo en la garganta y su mano temblando—Mira cómo estás…—Balbuceó antes de sollozar y acariciar el rojo y pegajoso cabello de su hijo, el cual soltó instantes después al ver a Enji en su hijo. La mujer se alejó por inercia y llevó sus manos a su vientre, poniéndose de pie mientras su hijo temblaba y gimoteaba en el piso.

En la habitación solo se oían los gimoteos y débiles sollozos del chico. Rei no sabía qué hacer, debía curarlo primero pero cuando se acercó para sentarlo, escuchó el grito de Enji pidiendo su comida, por lo que soltó a su hijo en segundos para ir lo más rápido que podía a la puerta.

Quiso decirle algo a su hijo pero esa azul y muerta mirada que veía en la pared de espejos le paralizó de miedo. Era como si Enji le mirara. Por inercia, soltó lo primero que su aterrorizado cerebro hiló.

—Los niños grandes no hacen eso, Touya—Dijo Rei con pánico—Levántate y baja a la cocina para que te dé un trapo y limpies lo que hiciste—Balbuceó antes de estremecerse al oír a su esposo quejarse—…En el fondo sabes que te lo mereces ¿Verdad? —Y tras eso, Rei salió de la habitación con la mirada perdida, dejando a Touya sentado en la habitación.

Touya estaba confundido otra vez. Sabía que había hecho mal, que los niños grandes no se orinaban ni vomitaban pero el miedo de que el monstruo se apoderara de su hermanita era mayor ¿Por qué una disculpa no era suficiente como antes? ¿Por qué esta vez un castigo de irse a la cama sin postre o no ver televisión no le fue impuesto? Quizá lo que hizo fue grave pero…Todo fue culpa de ese horrible monstruo. Cuando vio a su papá salir de la habitación de su mamá pudo ver en su mirada a ese horrible monstruo que tanto miedo le daba, es más, podía decir que esta vez se hizo más fuerte aunque eso le aliviaba, significaba que su hermanita estaba a salvo del monstruo.

Inició a disculparse pero, al parecer, al monstruo no le convencieron sus disculpas, tanto que le hizo limpiar sus fluidos comiéndoselos. Quiso negarse pero la mano de su padre le hizo estrellar su cara con fuerza al piso para comer un poco de su vómito y orina mientras era regañado porque la comida no debía desperdiciarse, después de todo, suficiente hacía desperdiciándose en alguien que no lograría nada jamás. En alguien que era una decepción.

No podía seguir comiendo del asco y del dolor de cabeza que le atontó por ser estrellado contra el piso, llorar solo dificultaba más su tarea así que, el monstruo totalmente enojado, le jaló una venda de su brazo y la ató a su cuello, comenzando a asfixiarlo mientras le gritaba que era lo menos que un desperdicio podía hacer.

Cuando comenzó a jadear por aire, la venda fue aflojada, haciéndolo creer que respiraría, pero que tonto…Una patada en el estómago le fue atestada y luego de los cabellos fue arrastrado hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde fue salvajemente golpeado mientras era aleccionado acerca de que no debería hacer tales asquerosidades jamás.

El tiempo se esfumó entre golpes y falta de aire ¿Fueron quince minutos? Quizá un poco más, quizá un poco menos. Fue cuando no pudo llorar más que su padre le dejó aventado cual muñeco de trapo en el piso, recordándole que si existía una próxima, no correría con tanta suerte.

Se quedó ahí, temblando e inmóvil por el dolor que eso le provocaba.

Debía matar a ese monstruo antes de que éste le matara a él ¿Pero cómo? Ya había pasado noches en vela pensando y nada se le venía a la mente. Quizá ese monstruo era inmortal. Era demasiado para un niño de kínder.

Los meses pasaron y Touya aprendió a nunca más usar su quirk frente a su mamá si no quería que el monstruo la poseyera además de esconderse de su papá cada que el monstruo le hacía quitarse el bigote, aunque casi nunca funcionaba así que lo único que le quedaba era aceptar el destino que le esperaba en la sala de entrenamiento, sala a la que le tenía pavor, no podía pasar por afuera de ella sin congelarse de miedo.

Podía jurar que ese lugar era donde el monstruo vivía la mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, aunque ya había tratado de quemar la sala un par de veces, jamás funcionaba.

Cuando Fuyumi nació, por unas semanas pudo despertar de esa horrible pesadilla en la que estaba y volver a su vida de ensueño que tenía antes de tener su quirk, la cual ahora se veía tan lejana como el Everest de su casa.

Su papá le daba flores a su mamá de nuevo, ella sonreía y jugaba con él, incluso su papá veía películas con ellos y Fuyumi. Por unos días realmente creyó que el monstruo al fin se había ido, que los había dejado al ver a su linda hermanita recién nacida, quien tenía pelo blanco como su mamá y algunos mechones rojos como los suyos. Era una bebé preciosa, digna de los genes Todoroki.

Pero, nuevamente, su pequeña felicidad volvió a ser opacada cuando trató de enseñarle los pequeños fuegos artificiales a su hermanita, quien sonreía y le miraba con curiosidad, riendo al ver las mini explosiones en las manos de su hermano.

— ¡Touya! —Ese grito le hizo apagar sus chispas al instante y mirar a su madre— ¿Qué le haces a Fuyumi? —La niña, del susto, comenzó a llorar.

—Nada, solo le enseñaba fuegos artificiales—Replicó Touya a modo de defensa mientras sacaba chispas de sus dedos, viendo como el monstruo volvía a apoderarse de su mamá y le jalaba de la cuna para tomar con pavor a su hija que lloraba.

—Touya, vete a tu cuarto—Murmuró la mujer con esa mirada que le hizo orinarse hace tiempo. Ahora solo asintió al instante y salió corriendo a su habitación, escondiéndose bajo sus sábanas, deseando que a su hermana no le sucediera nada. Si su madre tenía que cachetear a alguien sería a él, no a su hermana…Fuyumi no había hecho nada malo.

Cuando llegó su padre horas después, corrió a recibirlo pero su mirada le hizo saber que no había sido un buen día así que solo lo saludó antes de volver a correr a su cuarto. No tenía hambre, no quería cenar, solo quería quedarse en silencio bajo sus cobijas, apostando contra sí mismo lo que sonaría más en la casa, los gritos de sus padres o el llanto de Fuyumi, el cual fue abruptamente anulado tras un impacto que no supo lo que era.

Algo dentro de él le daba indicios de lo sucedido, las marcas en sus brazos y espalda comenzaron a doler y sus ojos volvían a derramar incontables lágrimas ¿Cómo podía ser un héroe si ni siquiera podía proteger a su recién nacida hermanita?

Por enésima ocasión trató de pellizcarse para despertar de ese amargo sueño que le asfixiaba lentamente pero nada cambiaba; seguía ahí, llorando en su almohada mientras los gritos subían de volumen.

Desde ese día, su padre volvió a casi no estar en casa y su madre a estar tensa todo el tiempo, mandándolo castigado a su habitación por cualquier cosa, evitando todo contacto físico con él y su rojo cabello. Ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada sin que su madre fuera apoderada por el monstruo, teniendo que desviar la mirada a los lados ya que los Todoroki nunca bajan la mirada.

En su ceremonia de entrada a primaria su padre no estuvo, solo su madre y su hermanita, a la que tenía prohibido cargar si su madre no estaba ahí, estaba decepcionado porque su padre no estaba pero no importaba, Fuyumi y mamá estaban con él en la foto.

Cuando a su mamá la dominaba el monstruo, él debía estar encerrado en su habitación hasta que la dejara. Se aburría mucho leyendo y jugando solo, más porque jugar con Fuyumi era mucho más divertido; ya le había enseñado a hacer coronas de flores y ahora que sabía correr, jugar a las escondidas se hacía más divertido. Era con la única que jugaba debido a que nadie le hablaba en la escuela por su maltratada piel y temible quirk que les hacía alejarse de él debido a los rumores que aún había sobre lo que le hizo a esos tres niños.

¿No su quirk debía ser motivo de orgullo?

No entendía nada pero no importaba ya que Fuyumi era la única que no temía cuando le hacía pequeñas flores de fuego, calentaba su comida o le pasaba calor en días invernales. Fuyumi era la única que no la miraba con los ojos de ese horrible monstruo.

Si a Fuyumi el monstruo no la controlaba, no había problema.

De vez en cuando trataba de matar a ese monstruo pero nada daba resultado así que se había resignado a decirle adiós a aquellos felices días cuando miraba las flores de fuego en el cielo con sus padres tomándolo de la mano… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de los dos lo tomó de la mano? Ya ni siquiera recordaba la sensación de sus grandes manos envolviendo las suyas, haciéndolo sentir amado y seguro.

Acostumbrado ya a su nuevo estilo de vida donde Fuyumi era la única persona con la que convivía realmente, la menor finalmente llegó a su cumpleaños número tres. De regalo le hizo cinco coronas de distintas flores que crecían en su jardín, una para cada día de la semana; se tardó un par de semanas y se pinchó los dedos muchas veces pero no importaba, todo por esa cálida sonrisa que Fuyumi le dedicaba después de abrazarlo.

—Ahora, es momento del pastel, hija—Dijo Rei a su pequeña mientras ponía una vela con el número tres arábigo en medio del pastel, Touya aplaudió emocionado mientras su padre permanecía con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, viendo la celebración a distancia.

— ¡Yo la prendo! —Exclamó Touya con una sonrisa, encendiendo una flamita en su dedo índice, haciendo reír a Fuyumi por lo bonito que era su fuego, sin embargo, a Rei no le pareció tan bello.

— ¡No, Touya! —Gritó la mujer como si la asesinaran, dándole un manazo a su hijo, quien, atemorizado y confundido, sin querer incendió su brazo en reflejo de defensa ante el golpe, yendo por inercia hacia donde estaba Fuyumi, tomando su mano con miedo para que se relajara como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez, en lugar de recibir un beso en su cabeza por parte de su hermana, escuchó un grito.

Volteó a ver a la menor quien huía espantada de él mientras lloraba y gritaba, sobando su muñeca. Touya miró su brazo y tragó saliva con fuerza, había olvidado apagar su quirk al ir con ella.

—Fuyumi, lo sien-

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar de disculpar, Rei tomó a su hija para abrazarla, alejándola del menor que comenzaba a lagrimear por su error.

—Tsk, hasta para eso eres un fracaso—Escuchó decir a su padre, caminando a paso tranquilo hacia donde estaba él, haciendo que sus pequeñas piernas temblaran. Sabía que entre más calmado se veía, más doloroso sería lo que le esperaba.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto Enji llegó frente a él, fue cargado por sus cabellos y azotado al piso, iniciando a ser pateado con el enorme y fuerte pie de su padre que activó su quirk.

—Quemaste a la niña, imbécil—Dijo entre patadas el mayor mientras Touya gimoteaba lastimeramente disculpas y súplicas para que lo dejara—A ver si te divierte sentirlo—El pelirrojo lanzó un par de llamaradas al chico que casi no pudo esquivar.

El menor miró a su madre en busca de ayuda pero lo único que encontró fue silencio y una helada mirada que le congeló de adentro hacia afuera. Una mirada más fría que el hielo del ártico y oscura que el abismo.

— ¡Alto, padre! —Exclamó Fuyumi tras liberarse del fuerte agarre de su madre que le miraba impasible, como si él tuviera la culpa de todos los males del mundo. La menor, entre lágrimas levantó su mano totalmente curada—Mire, Fuyumi…Fuyumi puede curarse con hielo—Balbuceó la niña mientras lloraba, mostrando un poco de su hielo a su padre—Por favor…Por favor, suelte a Tou-nii—Pidió entre dolorosos sollozos, mirando a su hermano con culpabilidad, era su culpa que le golpeara. Él solo quería prender su vela de cumpleaños.

Enji soltó a su hijo y se acercó a la niña, tomando su mano con fuerza, de manera que copos de nieve salían de ella. El pelirrojo la soltó tras varios minutos y chasqueó la lengua, volteando hacia Rei, quien miraba perdida a su hija.

—La volviste a echar a perder, Rei. Bravo—Soltó venenosamente Enji antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta, dejando perdida a la mujer de cabello blanco que miraba la puerta ausentemente.

Fuyumi fue corriendo hacia su hermano, disculpándose entre sollozos con el mayor mientras ponía sus manitas donde su padre había lanzado las llamaradas, aliviando un poco al tembloroso pelirrojo que sonreía porque, a pesar de que la quemó sin querer, su hermana seguía sin ser usada por aquel horrible monstruo.

Qué alivio.

Esa noche, Fuyumi durmió en la cama de Touya aun contra la voluntad de su madre, la cual no se opuso tanto como otras veces. Él se cambió el vendaje y abrazó a su hermana, haciéndola dormir antes de que su padre volviera de donde sea que haya ido, escuchando gritos y luego rítmicos aplausos junto a sollozos que dejaron de sonar tras unas tres horas.

¿Habrá sucedido lo que en ese anime de robots que no entendía donde al final todos se levantan y le aplauden al protagonista que lloraba solo en una silla?

Esperaba que sí, quizá así Fuyumi podría experimentar cómo eran mamá y papá antes del monstruo en vez de oírlo a través de sus historias.

Semanas después, los dos se enteraron que tendrían a otro bebé en la casa, lo cual hizo jodidamente feliz a los hermanos Todoroki aunque su mamá se veía muy ansiosa, llorando cada que pasaba por la sala de entrenamientos que permanecía cerrada desde la última golpiza que Touya recibió.

El pelirrojo, en gesto de apoyo, tomó la mano de su mamá y la apretó. Él también sentía unas horribles ganas de llorar cada que pasaba cerca de ese horrible lugar pero, como debió esperar, en respuesta recibió un golpe en su mano y la mirada molesta de su mamá. A esa edad, ya sabía que el monstruo no era quien le miraba así, era su madre…Era su propia madre, aquella que hace años le llamaba florecita y le cantaba en la cama, la que ahora le miraba con asco y odio.

—Ve a jugar con tu hermana—Ordenó la mujer en un tono frío y distante, como si usara su quirk en su voz. Touya asintió y fue corriendo al patio donde Fuyumi le esperaba con unos muñecos, lista para jugar a la escuelita, donde ella era la maestra y Touya el alumno. Al menos en ese salón de clases, los maestros no le exigían de más por su sangre y sus compañeros no le miraban con envidia ni hablaban de él a sus espaldas.

Los meses pasaron y su madre cada vez podía hacer menos por su embarazo así que a veces venía una persona a ayudar a alzar la casa, excepto su cuarto, lo cual era injusto ya que el cuarto de Fuyumi sí lo alzaba esa persona pero si se quejaba, su madre lo cacheteaba así que solo limpiaba en silencio su cuarto, negando la ayuda de su hermana para que ella no fuera regañada por su madre.

Su padre ya ni siquiera se dejaba ver en casa, incluso en sus cumpleaños. Solo dejaba un regalo como si fuera Santa Claus (cuando se acordaba de sus cumpleaños) en la mesa y ya. Ni una llamada, ni una palmada en la cabeza. Desde el incidente en el cumpleaños de Fuyumi, su madre encendía la vela de los pasteles, teniendo que apagar rápido la vela para no perturbarla, de hecho, él ya no tenía permitido usar su quirk cuando sus padres le miraban y, Fuyumi, aunque se mostraba comprensiva, le tenía miedo al fuego al ser quemada por accidente así que, en la soledad de su cuarto, de vez en cuando hacía unos pequeños fuegos artificiales en sus manos a modo de regalo para sí mismo.

Cuando Natsuo nació, hacía mucho calor. Fuyumi y él se quedaron en casa al cuidado de su abuela materna, quien era muy amable con su hermana pero no con él, dejándolo encerrado con candado en su habitación, solo abriéndole para darle comida y agua debido a que su habitación tenía baño propio.

Se sentiría triste en otro momento pero a esas alturas de la vida, estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos, así que se dedicaba a leer libros de fantasía, sintiéndose a veces una de esas princesas encerradas en el último cuarto de la torre más alta del castillo más alejado custodiado por un dragón, esperando ser rescatadas por un valiente príncipe en caballo blanco que les juraría amor eterno, viviendo felices por siempre…pero eso solo sucedía en películas.

Si tan solo no hubiera nacido con ese maldito quirk o con ese horrible y débil cuerpo, quizá, y solo quizá, todo sería distinto. Quizá su madre aun lo querría y su padre estaría más tiempo en casa, no hubiera quemado nunca a Fuyumi y su piel no estaría maltratada por su ardiente fuego.

Por suerte, en la biblioteca de la escuela había encontrado un libro que trataba de quirks y de algo llamado genética, estaba en la parte de libros de secundaria así que pidió a algunos maestros de ciencias que le ayudaran con el tema para entender ese libro que sacó.

Si modificara sus genes ¿Podría ser el hijo perfecto que su padre buscaba?

Cuando conoció a Natsuo, en vez de sonreír, sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta. Tenía cabello blanco también, solo que sus ojos eran azules como los suyos. Era idéntico a mamá a excepción del color de ojos.

Nuevamente, no fue capaz de tocarlo cuando su madre entraba en ese raro trance donde le encerraba en su cuarto sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada. A veces se sentía celoso de él por tener toda la atención y cariño de su mamá además de la poca atención de su padre cuando aparecía de vez en cuando en casa.

Él solía tener atención. Solía tener amor y era todo para él ¿Por qué Natsuo se llevaba todo el afecto? Fue entonces que corrió hacia el espejo para verse. Cabello rojo, ojos azules, quirk de fuego.

Con que ese había sido su error.

Su único error fue parecerse a su padre, ser una copia débil y mal hecha de él.

Natsuo no tenía la culpa, no era culpa de nadie, solo de las proteínas codificadoras que expresan los genes. Luego se disculparía con Natsuo por su estupidez de sentir celos, es solo que…Estar solo dolía, era inevitable extrañar esos tiempos donde sentía el amor de sus padres pero no importaba, ahora tenía a Fuyumi y a Natsuo con él. Todo estaría bien.

Debido a que su madre se la pasaba viendo la televisión o haciendo labores de la casa, muchas veces dejaba a Natsuo con Fuyumi y él en el jardín de su casa, donde jugaban los tres, le enseñaban cosas al bebé e incluso llegaba a hacer trucos que no espantaran a Fuyumi con su quirk, como las flores de fuego o los pequeños fuegos artificiales, haciendo reír generalmente al bebé que trataba de tocar el fuego, el cual Touya apagaba al instante para que no se quemara.

Su padre casi no aparecía en casa y si lo hacía, era para ver cómo estaba Natsuo. Ya ni siquiera besaba a su madre o le abrazaba, era como si fuesen extraños durmiendo en la misma habitación. Fuyumi y él eran ceros a la izquierda para su padre, solo los saludaba por cortesía.

Ya casi no se oían gritos desde la habitación de sus padres pero cuando se oían, Natsuo iba gateando a su habitación temblando y llorando, durmiendo con él para dejar de tener miedo. Debido a que se acercaba el cumpleaños número tres de su hermano, los gritos volvieron a ser constantes, por lo que Natsuo dormía a diario con él, incluso en los escasos días donde el silencio reinaba, quizá por costumbre o quizá porque era la única manera en que el niño se sintiera seguro.

Como le hubiera gustado tener a alguien con quien refugiarse.

— ¡Natsuo! —Se escuchó el grito una noche, despertando al pequeño de cabellos blancos que se abrazaba temblando a su hermano mayor, quien acariciaba su pequeña mano para relajarlo.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, encontrándola vacía, enojando más a su padre.

— ¡Rei, tu hijo no está en la maldita habitación! —Gritó el pelirrojo en un tono que incluso provocó escalofríos en el mayor de los hermanos Todoroki, abrazando con más fuerza a su hermano que para ese momento era un manojo de nervios.

Enji fue de habitación en habitación hasta que finalmente abrió la de Touya, encontrando al par de hermanos abrazados, con Natsuo escondiéndose desesperadamente en el pecho de Touya. Por las historias que oyó de su hermano y de su hermana, le tenía terror a su padre. No quería que lo quemara, entrenara o golpeara como a su hermano, si por él fuera, que no le prestara nada de atención, jamás, como a sus hermanos.

—Dame a tu hermano, inútil—Ordenó Enji al pelirrojo menor, quien temblaba de miedo por saber lo que sucedería si desobedecía. La última vez que lo golpeó, no pudo ir a la escuela en semanas, además, la quemadura en su oreja aún no sanaba. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, su respiración a ser pesada y sus orejas a calentarse mientras sentía sus manos empaparse en sudor frío junto a su nuca.

Se aferró más a su hermano que lloraba con fuerza en su pecho, tratando de hacerse chiquito y esconderse en él para que lo protegiera de Endeavor.

Enji chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia sus hijos, tomando del cuello al niño de cabello blanco que se aferraba a su hermano mayor como si la vida le fuera en ello, pataleando y gritando para que lo soltara. Touya quiso tomarlo también pero los ojos de su padre fueron amenaza suficiente para que soltara a su hermano y se quedara estático con su rostro llenándose de lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia por su hermano que era arrebatado de su pecho con facilidad, siendo él aventado contra la pared por ser un estorbo a pesar de que no hizo nada más que temblar, llorar y balbucear inentendibles ruegos porque dejara a su hermano menor en paz.

Encorvado, desde la esquina de su habitación pudo ver como Natsuo era presa del pánico, gritando, llorando, removiéndose y pateando con todas sus fuerzas, llamando a su madre, su hermana o su hermano para que lo salvaran.

Ah, el pequeño aun no sabía.

Su casa estaba maldita, era un raro hechizo que se manifestaba en esas ocasiones. Los oídos de todos se cerraban y nadie era capaz de oír nada, por ende, no iban en ayuda de nadie. Un par de golpizas esporádicas que le dejaban sangrando y gimiendo por ayuda o piedad cuando su padre llegaba de mal humor fue lo que le hizo descubrir ese horrible encantamiento.

Y ahora, parecía que él sufría uno parecido ya que, recuperando el aire que se le había ido por el impacto, se retorcía en el piso de su habitación, escuchando a Natsuo lloriquear y pedir por ayuda unos minutos antes de que viniera un sepulcral silencio, que, a diferencia de él, solo provocó que Natsuo gritara y llorara con más fuerza hasta que escuchó la puerta de sus padres azotarse junto a una oleada de gritos.

Se arrastró por la habitación hasta que abrió un poco la puerta, encontrándose con Fuyumi envuelta en llanto que iba a escurrirse en su cama para poder dormir y un Natsuo que estaba en el corredor con lágrimas congeladas junto a sus mocos.

— ¡Fuyu-nee, Tou-nii!—Exclamó el pequeño que seguía llorando al ver a sus hermanos, yendo corriendo a abrazarlos, haciendo que Touya gimiera por la costilla que había sido rota por su padre segundos atrás. Ah, solo quería saber el quirk de su hermano, forzándolo a expresarlo debido al terror que le tenía— ¡Ese hombre me golpeó! —Gritó acusatoriamente mientras se deshacía en llanto que salía en forma de escarcha de sus ojos—De-Después de que pateó a Tou-nii, grité y grité pero mamá nunca salió y-y- me agitó en el aire y luego me pegó en la mejilla—El menor se señaló la inflamada mejilla, la cual Fuyumi segundos después tocó con su mano y su quirk activo para ayudar a bajar el dolor—Y-Y como nadie venía, sentí algo explotar dentro de mí y-y-y-y me dejó en el piso antes de ir a su cuarto.

Touya se levantó con esfuerzos para dejar pasar a sus hermanos a su habitación, cerrándola antes de ir a acostarse con ellos, abrazándolos para relajarlos hasta que se durmieron bajo su brazo mientras él, él lloraba en silencio, sintiéndose una basura por no haber podido defender a su hermanito, por no haberlo salvado de las garras de su padre, por dejar que se lo llevaran de sus brazos…

Endeavor tenía razón.

Él jamás sería un héroe.

Esa noche, nuevamente se oyeron aplausos y gritos de la habitación de sus padres, haciendo que Touya se escondiera entre sus sábanas sollozando, implorando porque el esperma de su padre jamás encontrara algún óvulo de su madre. No podría aguantar otra situación similar.

Tras tantos años, volvió a pellizcarse para tratar de despertar, esperando que ese fuera una pesadilla de un largo y horrible coma.

Lo que tanto esperó que no sucediera, pasó. Su madre estaba embarazada nuevamente. En ese instante, no sabía quién estaba más atemorizado por ello, si su madre o él. Ambos se pusieron pálidos cuando anunció la noticia, se miraron a los ojos por segundos antes de que Rei desviara la mirada con rabia y fuera a donde se encontraban sus hijos menores jugando.

Por el estrés, las calificaciones de Touya comenzaron a bajar, aunado con el hecho de que sus compañeros ya no tenían miedo de él y lo que hizo hacía muchos años, ahora era motivo de burla, alentándolos a molestarlo por su cuerpo que lucía más frágil y pequeño comparado con el del resto. Perfecto, tanto su vida en casa como en la escuela era un infierno, lo único que lo aliviaba era su par de hermanos que jugaban con él y le hacían sonreír al menos un poco.

Debido a la baja de sus calificaciones, su madre le regañó pero, quizá por las hormonas o por todo lo que sentía, por primera vez su madre le golpeó; desquitando todo el odio que sentía aunque en ese momento no sabía si por él, por la vida, su padre o por todos en general, solo sabía que más que dolor físico, el dolor que esos golpes le causaban era emocional ya que su fuerza no se compararía nunca a la de su padre pero el odio y rabia con la que lo golpeaba, eso le destrozaba.

Cuando finalmente la mujer se cansó tras su catarsis con Touya llorando por los golpes, la señora salió de la habitación, diciéndole fríamente que más le valía traer mejores calificaciones si no quería que le fuera peor.

Touya se quedó sentado en el piso de la cocina, recargado contra la pared, mirando a la nada mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

¿Incluso ella lo golpeaba? Mientras lo hacía, logró escuchar cómo le decía Enji y luego que lo odiaba a él por ser igual a su padre. Por ser un monstruo. Al ponerse de pie, miró un vidrio, observando sus ojos, los cuales estaban vacíos pero no como los de su padre o como los de su madre.

No, los verdaderos monstruos eran ellos dos

En este embarazo, ni siquiera hizo amago de acercarse al vientre de la mujer que le dio a luz. Solo observaba a lo lejos el vientre que crecía mes con mes, en silencio, esperando porque este realmente fuera el hijo ideal de Enji.

Cuando su hermano nació, su abuela los volvió a cuidar pero, bueno, si su madre decía que era un monstruo, lo mejor sería serlo ¿No? Cuando la mujer trató de encerrarlo, activó su quirk en sus brazos y en su cabello, amenazándola con no tocar su puerta si no quería que la incinerara como la hoja que se hacía cenizas en sus manos.

En los ojos de su abuela pudo ver miedo a pesar de su débil complexión y pequeña estatura.

Al fin…Se había vuelto ese monstruo que su madre tanto pregonó que era.

El motivo por el que ningún príncipe lo salvaba de su encierro era porque él no era ninguna princesa, era el dragón que custodiaba los restos de la olvidada princesa que jamás fue rescatada, incinerando caballero tras caballero hasta hacerlos polvo que se elevaba al viento, al igual que sus esperanzas de volver a ver los fuegos artificiales con su familia.

Pero ¿No eso era bueno? Había leído en un libro acerca de los fénix, los cuáles renacían entre el fuego de las cenizas que dejaban atrás, esas que volaban y se dispersaban para no volver jamás.

Sí, él era como ese fénix que renacía entre las cenizas, como ese dragón que hacía polvo hasta el último hueso de los caballeros que osaban tratar de salvar a la princesa. Era su fuego lo que le permitía levantarse de todos esos golpes y maltratos, de todas esas burlas y gritos. Era su fuego lo que le permitía renacer de sus dañadas cenizas una y otra vez.

Su fuego lo liberaba como al fénix y lo ayudaba a que nadie más entrara a su castillo, a que ningún caballero osara tratar de adentrarse en sus aposentos con esas temibles espadas. Era lo que había evitado que fuera encerrado por la malvada bruja de hielo.

Era su modo de pelea y nuevo estandarte, después de todo, el fuego era símbolo de poder, de pasión, fuerza y, más importante, de vida. Por todo lo vivido, había olvidado que en la destrucción había belleza, en esas preciosas llamas creciendo con cada cuerpo carbonizado alimentado por el pavor en los ojos de sus víctima, bailando al ritmo de una macabra danza que era tocada por los gritos de esos tres niños que le molestaban, por el chasquido de dientes de su abuela y por el gemido de miedo de su madre cada que lo veía.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensarlo, una que no se parecía en nada a sus tímidas sonrisas de siempre. Esta llevaba consigo un nuevo aire, una nueva llama que se encendía ardientemente dentro de él.

— ¡Tou-nii! ¡Vamos a ver las caricaturas! —Exclamó Natsuo al ver a su abuela y a su hermano mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con su abuela aterrorizada mientras el pelirrojo sonreía de manera desafiante con su mano enseñando una flama azul.

—Voy, Natsuo—Contestó el mayor de manera tranquila, amenazando a su abuela con una mirada antes de ir donde estaba su hermanito, quien para ese entonces ya era más alto que él a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, probablemente por su mala alimentación que no le daba los nutrientes necesarios para activar su quirk y crecer además de la genética inútil de su madre, incluso Fuyumi era más alta que él en esos momentos, bueno, ellos no fueron entrenados y mal alimentados por años.

En secreto, Touya inició a practicar su quirk nuevamente, encerrándose en su habitación al hacerlo, debido a que Shouto había llegado a casa, sus padres ni siquiera recordaban que tenían un hijo mayor.

Gracias a varios profesores y libros, comenzó a prepararse él su comida para tener nutrientes suficientes para usar su quirk y crecer aunque casi no hubo efectos visibles por el duro entrenamiento que hacía en su habitación además de su desgaste intelectual.

Dedicaba menos tiempo a sus hermanos, sin embargo, seguía ayudándoles con las tareas y viendo de vez en cuando al pequeño Shouto que literalmente era la mitad de su madre y la otra mitad de su padre, enterneciéndose antes de mirarlo con lástima porque, probablemente, él sería el hijo ideal de Enji.

Cuando podía, jugaba con él y le enseñaba en secreto los fuegos artificiales que le enseñó a su otro par de hermanos y las flores de fuego, siendo aplaudido por el bebé que balbuceaba al ritmo de los aplausos, cautivado por el bello color de las flamas.

— ¡Touya! —Gritó su madre con el ceño fruncido al ver esa familiar escena de Touya enseñando su quirk al nuevo bebé— ¿Es que no entiendes, niño? ¡Aleja tu horrible fuego de él! —Exclamó la señora, con esa mirada que ya no le espantaba, ahora solo le molestaba y daba pena. La mujer se acercó al pelirrojo con la intención de golpearlo, hace rato no descargaba su ira pero, el plan cambió cuando Touya activó su quirk en sus brazos y se paró frente a ella de manera desafiante.

Ya no había más miedo porque ella ya no era más el monstruo. En ese instante, Rei Todoroki debía temerle a él, porque ahora, él era monstruo.

—Acércate más y Shouto verá cómo vuelvo a su madre una antorcha viviente—Amenazó el menor, mirando de manera desafiante a la aterrada mujer que entraba en crisis por no saber qué hacer. A pesar de la advertencia, la ira y resentimiento de Rei eran mayores así que se acercó al chico sin importarle lo que dijo, soltando un grito cuando el chico encendió su cabello, quemando la mano de la mujer que trató de jalarle de los cabellos, haciendo que Shouto riera por lo bonito de las llamas en el pelo de su hermano.

La mujer, aterrada, salió corriendo de la habitación; dejando solo a Touya con su pequeño hermano.

—No le temas al fuego, Shou. El fuego es vida, es calidez y es bonito, igual que tú— El pelirrojo apagó sus cabellos y besó la frente de su pequeño hermano, arrullándolo para que durmiera, había sido demasiado por un día.

Desde lo sucedido en la habitación de Shouto, su madre no volvió a acercarse a él, es más, ni siquiera podía mirarle sin entrar en pánico, aterrorizándose por ver la viva imagen de Enji en miniatura.

Touya, por su parte, seguía entrenando y prestando atención a sus hermanos, tratando de disfrutar al máximo los momentos con el menor de sus hermanos ya que, sabía que una vez que su quirk se presentara, todo se iría al demonio.

Cuando su tercer cumpleaños llegó, Fuyumi y él se vieron un momento antes de abrazarse con fuerza, sabían lo que sucedería, incluso el pequeño Natsuo se unió al abrazo grupal, sollozando por recordar esa horrible noche donde su padre lo forzó a usar su quirk.

— ¡Tou-nii, Fuyu-nee, Natsu-nii!—Gritó el pequeño cumpleañero que se creía un avión, corriendo hacia sus hermanos para abrazarlos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Shouto ya es un niño grande como ustedes! —Exclamó con alegría el pequeño, haciendo que Fuyumi callara un sollozo y que Natsuo apretara con más fuerza su playera, mientras él…Él se hincaba a la altura del pequeño para abrazarlo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en unas horas, lo cual era verdad. Su lindo y pequeño mundo donde Shouto era All Might, Fuyumi la ciudadana en peligro, Natuso el médico que ayudaba a All Might y él era el villano que acababa de terminar.

Ese bello capítulo de su vida se había cerrado de manera abrupta para no volver a abrirse más.

En la noche, la velita de pastel fue puesta en medio del pastel. La presión asfixiaba a los hermanos Todoroki, menos al menor, quien sonreía emocionado por su tercer cumpleaños. Natsuo simplemente temblaba sin dejar de llorar mientras Fuyumi miraba con ansiedad al pequeño Shouto jugar con el avión que Touya le había hecho en clase de manualidades mientras, desde el marco de la puerta, Enji miraba la celebración como un mero espectador.

Esta vez, Touya con su dedo encendió la vela de cumpleaños de su hemanito, haciendo que Fuyumi contuviera otro sollozo al recordar lo sucedido el día de su tercer cumpleaños por esa misma acción. Rei, al ser casi un zombie, solo comenzó a tararear "Feliz cumpleaños" robóticamente, dejando que Fuyumi y Touya cantaran de la manera menos lastimera y triste la canción ya que Natsuo no paraba de llorar, aferrado a la playera de su hermano mayor.

Al terminar la canción, los dos hermanos mayores aplaudieron, sonriendo lo mejor que podían al pequeño Shouto, quien estaba demasiado enfocado en su pastel como para fijarse en su hermano que no dejaba de llorar o en su madre que lucía como un maniquí sin alma.

—Pide tu deseo, hermanito—Dijo Touya con una sonrisa dulce, acariciando con cariño la suave espalda del bebé que soplaba y llenaba de baba el betún. Touya tomó con fuerza la mano de su hermana, sintiendo la misma adrenalina que un condenado a la horca con la soga en el cuello.

— ¡Otra vez! —Pidió el niño entre aplausos. Cuando el mayor de los hermanos Todoroki se disponía a volver a prender la vela con su temblorosa mano, Shouto lo paró, negando con la cabeza antes de abrir su pequeña palma y mostrarle una bonita llama naranja, con la cual prendió su vela, soplando y babeando el pastel nuevamente, solo que esta vez, la baba que cayó de la boca del infante era sólida.

Fuego y hielo.

Ese era el momento en que el abrían la trampilla y él se asfixiaba con la soga.

Los tres hermanos al mirar lo sucedido, contuvieron el aliento hasta que Natsuo inició a sollozar, esta vez más fuerte que antes, alertando al pequeño Shouto que gateaba en la mesa para darle palmaditas en la cabeza a manera de calmarlo, diciéndole que aunque ya era un niño grande, Natu-nii siempre sería su hermano mayor.

Fuyumi inició a temblar, apretando con fuerza la sudorosa mano de su hermano mayor, iniciando a llorar en silencio mientras Touya sentía su alma salir de su cuerpo, como si Rei hubiera congelado hasta la última célula de su ser, paralizándolo de miedo frente al niño que le pedía a su madre que trajera el cuchillo para partir su pastel y chocolate frío para los cuatro, menos para Touya, quien lo tomaba caliente para no enfermarse.

La mujer caminó robóticamente, acatando la orden de su hijo menor.

Se escuchó a Enji suspirar satisfecho, sonriendo orgullosamente antes de retirarse del lugar, dejando a sus hijos abrazando al pequeño cumpleañero.

Si hubiera sido él quien soplara la vela, hubiera deseado que Shouto no tuviera quirk pero era demasiado tarde, la suerte estaba echada y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarla.

Esa noche, Fuyumi se unió a Natsuo en la cama de Touya, siendo éste el único que no pudo dormir, permaneciendo inmóvil, demasiado asustado como para siquiera mover su mirada del espejo frente a él.

Parecía que también heredo la mirada que Rei tenía cuando estaba aterrorizada.

Tal como había predicho, al día siguiente mientras Natsuo, Fuyumi y él jugaban a la pelota en el patio con la señora que venía a limpiar la casa observándolos, Shouto era llevado a entrenar, ya expertos en hacer oídos sordos, los tres iniciaron a hacer más ruido para no escuchar los gritos ni las súplicas de Shouto, sin embargo, fallaron lastimeramente, siendo Natsuo el primero en caer al piso a llorar, seguido de Fuyumi hasta que él finalmente se rindió, abrazándolos mientras lloraba, tratando de calmarlos lastimeramente cuando él ni siquiera podía hacerse dejar de derramar lágrimas.

Cada grito y súplica le calaba en el pecho, era como sentir de nuevo todos aquellos golpes, como si al que golpearan fuera a él y no a su hermano, por suerte, Rei se metió a defenderlo pero ¿Esta vez cuánto le duraría el meter las manos por él? ¿Una, como a él?

Día tras día se hacía más difícil ignorar a su hermanito y sus gritos, Fuyumi y Natsuo poco a poco aprendían a ensordecerse y fingir que no sucedía nada pero él no. No tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, su cerebro hacía corto circuito con cada desgarrador grito que le arrancaba la poca cordura que le quedaba ¿Lo peor? Que su madre a diario se metía por Shouto, abogando porque lo dejaran en paz.

Ah, qué suerte tenía por haber nacido con una mitad que lograba evitar el odio de su madre, a diferencia de él, quien solo tuvo esa maternal protección un maldito día, las demás veces…Las demás veces tuvo que apañarse solo a Enji, incluso ella lo golpeó cuando su cerebro se terminó de freír.

Vomitó en el baño al recordarlo, jadeando antes de escuchar los desgarradores gritos de auxilio de su hermano rogando por una piedad que jamás le daría dada. Al salir por agua, notó a su madre golpeando la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos incesantemente, exigiéndole a Enji que parara de hacer sufrir a su hijo.

Se detuvo a verla unos segundos antes de seguir su camino aunque fue demasiado tarde, sus pies no se movían debido al hielo que lo había unido al piso. Miró a su madre y trató de apurarse en derretir el jodido y helado hielo que le cortaba la circulación.

—Enji…Te dije que sueltes en este instante a Shouto—Balbuceó la señora totalmente fuera de sí, acercándose hacia su hijo que trataba de deshacerse de aquellos hielos con desespero, siendo algo muy tardado debido a lo espeso y frío que estaba.

— ¡Mamá, soy yo! —Exclamó el menor al sentir sus cabellos ser jalados para que le mirara a la cara, estremeciéndose de miedo al ver su histérico rostro— ¡Soy Touya! —Gritó tratando de hacerla volver en sí, siguiendo con su labor de derretir las heladas cadenas que lo mantenían fijo en el suelo.

— ¡Cállate, mentiroso! —Gritó la mujer antes de golpearlo y congelarle la boca, haciendo gemir de dolor al pelirrojo por la quemadura que le era causada por el frío. La poca estabilidad mental que colgaba de un fino hilo se había roto.

El miedo pudo con él, no sabía qué hacer más que llorar, removiéndose lo mejor que podía para evitar a esa loca que lo tenía fijo en el piso y con los brazos congelados.

—Esto te hará pagar lo que le has hecho a mi bebé, Enji—Dijo la iracunda mujer, soltando esas palabras como heladas estacas que se clavaban en el corazón del pelirrojo que luchaba porque lo soltara, desesperándose al sentir la mano de su madre en su cuello, el cual congelaba con su hielo más frío.

No podía gritar, no podía moverse, no podía más que temblar mientras era ahorcado.

—Primero Natsuo y ahora Shouto…—Murmuró la de cabello blanco mientras apretaba con más fuerza y odio el cuello del pelirrojo que trataba de derretir el espeso hielo torpemente—Touya lo merecía por ser una maldita copia tuya ¿Pero mis pequeños copos de nieve?

Fue ahí donde todo terminó de resquebrajarse en su interior. Paró de luchar, mirando borrosamente a su madre que estaba decidida a matarle…No, decidida a matar a Enji porque para ella, ya estaba muerto.

Ya no era su florecita, ni su tesoro o su adoración.

Esa dulce mujer que le abrazaba en invierno y besaba sus cabellos cada que tuviera oportunidad había muerto junto con Touya hacía varios años, lo que quedaba era un desgastado y feo muñeco de lo que alguna vez fue esa cálida señora que encerraba flores con su quirk para protegerlas de la muerte.

Touya era el cadáver de esa princesa que esperó eternamente en el cuarto de la torre más alta por la llegada de su galante caballero, anhelando un ayer que nunca pudo volverse un mañana, quedándose dormido después de llorar toda la noche, rogando a los deseos de cumpleaños porque sus pedidos fueran escuchados.

Solo quedaba el dragón, ese reptil que vigilaba a muerte que nadie se acercara al castillo a rescatarla. El dragón que calcinaba todo a su paso, incluyendo los ruegos, gritos y pedidos de la princesa, quien desesperada, anhelaba por volver a sentir un abrazo o un beso de aquellos a quienes amó.

Esa flor que Rei juró proteger estaba muerta, siendo ella quien dio el golpe de gracia para destrozarla.

Cuando Touya dejó de moverse, Rei lo soltó, temblando por lo que había hecho, aun creyendo que era Enji a quien había asesinado. Dio un par de pasos para atrás, asustada por lo que hizo, no obstante, su caminar se detuvo al ver pedazos de hielo volar, uno golpeándola en la cara, dejando ver a un chico con flamas azules en las partes donde Rei le había puesto hielo junto a su cabello.

—Es la última vez que me tocas, Rei—Gruñó el chico de mirar azul como sus llamas, haciendo que la mujer cayera espantada en el piso, gritando despavorida por el terror que le consumía. Estaba segura que lo había matado, que se había dejado de mover pero no, ahí estaba ese maldito monstruo con esa horrible mirada que le causaban violentas arcadas; del miedo, la mujer no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar y vomitar, haciendo reír al chico frente a ella.

—Una escena familiar ¿No crees? —Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se hincaba a su altura, apagando las flamas de su mano lo suficiente para tomarla del cabello, forzándola a mirar que estaban afuera de la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, oyendo desgarradores sollozos y gritos de desesperados—Si le hablo a Enji ¿Qué crees que haría? —Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el desquiciado rostro del menor, soltando un par de risas al ver en el reflejo de la puerta de metal esa mirada que tanto miedo le daba hacía años.

Movió su mano que aun sostenían los largos cabellos blancos de la mujer que lo parió, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

— ¿Tú crees que también te haga comer tu vómito? Porque sería algo muy interesante de ver—Agregó con insana diversión, acercando su rostro al de la inmóvil mujer que no podía ni respirar del miedo, soplando aire hirviendo en su oreja, quemándola por la temperatura—Pero descuida, recuerda que te lo mereces porque…las mujeres adultas no hacen eso, Rei—La mujer se tensó al escuchar eso, dando un desgarrador grito al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, sin embargo, era tarde. Más de cinco años tarde.

Apretó el agarre de sus cabellos y la aventó contra el piso al igual que ella hizo con él cuando lo golpeó, dejando que se hiciera ovillo para encerrarla en un círculo de azules llamas que solo la hacían retorcerse y gritar como si con eso la ayuda le fuera a llegar.

Caminó hacia su recámara aun con sus llamas encendidas, apagándolas una vez que se miró en el espejo. Su piel estaba morada por las quemaduras, su cabello se había vuelto picudo y tornado negro en las puntas por su quirk, además de que el flequillo que cubría sus ojos se había hecho cenizas.

Le gustaba.

Tomó una mochila y comenzó a meter su ropa, algunas pertenencias de valor como sus libros de genética o las fotos que tenía con sus hermanos, el dinero que llevaba años robando de la caja fuerte de sus padres, algunas joyas "perdidas" de Rei, un reloj valioso de Enji y un collar de oro puro de la perra que se denominaba su abuela, eso le ayudaría a subsistir un tiempo sin problema.

Se quitó su roja pijama para cambiarla por unos negros pantalones de mezclilla a juego con una playera negra y una gabardina del mismo color. Se miró al espejo una vez más y sonrió, el monstruo le sonreía desde la profundidad del cristal, sonriéndole por última vez antes de retirarse, dejando su lugar al verdadero monstruo de la casa. Uno de mirada y flamas azules como el mismo Satán, listo para asumir su lugar como rey de la oscuridad, la cual alumbraría con sus hermosas y vibrantes llamas a cualquier costo.

Salió de su habitación con su mochila en al hombro, dio una última mirada a sus hermanos, los cuales jugaban en el patio, ajenos a los gritos de Shouto y a los sollozos de la atormentada Rei que no podía escapar de las azules llamas que la encerraban; como si estuvieran en un mundo donde no existiera el sonido. Lanzó otra llamarada al círculo de fuego solo para disfrutar de esa dulce desesperación de Rei que lo abrazaba, marchándose de la casa instantes después, yéndose con el viento como las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue.

Era momento de renacer al igual que los fénix, resurgir entre las cenizas de su cremado pasado.

Cremación, perfecto.

Solo le faltaba un nombre…

Al dirigir su mirada a los pequeños fuegos artificiales que su mano hacía, sonrío.

Dabi, parecido al nombre de esas preciosas flores de fuego que explotaban en el cielo, irónicamente, también significaba cremación. El constante recordatorio de su pasado en el presente y de su renacer.

Una renacida flor de fuego explotaría en el cielo, alumbrando a todos con su fuego. Fuego ardiente que usaría para acabar con un lobo vestido de oveja, llamas destructivas que derrocarían el imperio de un villano en pieles de héroe y flores de fuego cálidas que darían consuelo y esperanza a niños perdidos tal como a él alguna vez se la dieron.

Por lo pronto, debía practicar para el ansiado momento de su pelea ¿Qué tal si iniciaba con el vagabundo del templo abandonado de Kioto? Sería un cálido agradecimiento de su parte por cuidar su nuevo hogar.

* * *

— ¿Acaso estás perdido, jovencito? —Dabi espabiló al escuchar la molesta voz burlona de Hawks llamarle.

— ¿Usted me ayudará a regresar a casa, señor héroe? —Respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa el de cabellos negros mientras se sentaba en el contenedor de basura del callejón donde estaban y abrazaba con sus piernas la cadera del rubio para acercarlo a él.

—Es el deber de un héroe cuidar a los ciudadanos, en especial a los desprotegidos—Contestó en un tono juguetón el héroe alado, abrazando de la cadera al azabache para apegarlo más a él, sus alientos chocando sin juntar aun sus labios.

— ¿Y realmente eres digno de llamarte héroe? —Cuestionó con picardía el de cabellos negros, lamiendo suavemente los carnosos labios del rubio que usaba sus alas para cubrirlos de su alrededor— ¿Cómo sé que no eres uno de esos falsos héroes que por fuera son pura alegría y por dentro masacran niños inocentes a costa de su egoísmo y ambición? —Hawks solo sonrió al escuchar a su novio hablarle en ese tono tan sonsacador e irónico, creyendo que ocultaba la verdad de aquellas heridas que trataba de negar con desespero, delatándolas más de esa manera.

—Porque un verdadero héroe no lastima a quienes ama—Fue la respuesta del rubio, haciendo subir una ceja al de cabello negro que lo miraba creyendo que era patético—Y que yo recuerde, no te he lastimado jamás, mi amado fénix—La mirada de Dabi se estremeció, dilatando y expandiendo su pupila antes de reír por lo escuchado.

Quizá esa mierda de "lazos familiares" no eran más que pura patraña para soportar a los tipos con los que lamentablemente compartes sangre pero, tras haberse criado leyendo literatura romántica, podía entender que había lazos que realmente importaban, como los que se creaban a partir de la confianza y amor mutuo, siendo éstos incluso más fuertes que los sanguíneos ya que nada tangible te unía a esa persona, solo los miles de sentimientos que compartían era lo que los juntaba; lo sentías y confiabas ciegamente en esa indudable premisa.

No solo era a Hawks con quien estaba unido debido a ese rojo hilo del destino que a pesar de las muchas veces que intentó incendiarlo, jamás se quemó. También era Toga, Twice, Tomura, Kurogiri, Spinner, Mr. Compress e incluso Giran. Sus rotos y raros lazos resultaron unirse a la perfección, mejor que los débiles hilillos que no soportaron pequeñas flores de fuego cayendo del cielo.

—Eres un tarado, Hawks—Murmuró en los labios del hombre que le derretía con esa dorada mirada, parecida al ícor de los dioses griegos que le embelesaba.

—Y tú un romántico, Dabi—Con una sonrisa, Hawks decidió anular el espacio entre sus labios, reafirmándole lo que sabía que pensaba, entrelazando sus dedos con los del ajeno, transmitiéndole lo valioso y amado que era para él. Mostrándole que sus palabras no eran vanas y que su lazo era real.

—Hawks…—Susurró el de mirada zafiro, acurrucándose en el cálido y suave pecho de su novio, dejándose abrazar y mimar por éste. Dejándose recordar lo que era sentir amor, embriagándose en los fuegos artificiales que sentía explotar en donde se supone que estaba su corazón, sintiendo nuevamente lo que era ser amado, viendo brillar una vez más esa oscura noche que jamás creyó se volvería a iluminar.

—Sin poder recordar el camino a casa, permanezcamos por siempre juntos—Dabi asintió como si fuera un niño pequeño, incapaz de despegarse de esa ilimitada fuente de amor que sería por siempre suya.

Por dentro, una pequeña flama que se creía extinta revivía en el corazón de los amantes, siendo Dabi quien encendía esa hermosa llama azul y Hawks quien la mantenía viva con el aleteo de sus alas.

—Te amo, Touya— El azabache se aferró más a la camisa de su amado, subiendo un poco su rostro para que ambas miradas se conectaran. Ícor con las profundas flamas del inframundo, atrayéndose en lugar de chocar, siendo Hades quien llamaba a su Perséfone para reinar a su lado, solo que esta vez, no había estúpidos lazos con Deméter o con Zeus que impidieran y condicionaran su amor.

Solo ellos dos, por siempre, como debía haber sucedido desde el inicio.

—Y yo a ti, Tsubasa—Respondió con una sonrisa el de orbes zafiro antes de fundirse en otro cálido beso, sellando la promesa de caminar regreso a casa juntos.

Por siempre.

* * *

Como notaron, al inicio Dabi le mandó un ramo a Rei, según el lenguaje de las flores, esto significa cada flor del ramo:

Viborera-Falsedad

Lirios naranjas-Odio, desdén, orgullo

Ortigas-Eres cruel

Genciana-Eres injusta

Claveles amarillos-Desdén

Farfaras-Ha de hacerse justicia

Caléndulas-Pasión, crueldad, pena, celos

Trébol-Venganza

Por cierto, lo de Dabi sonando como fuegos artificiales viene de "Hanabi" que significa fuegos artificiales en japonés, literalmente significa "Flor de fuego", por ello el nombre del fic.

Sí, para este fic, el nombre real de Hawks es Tsubasa.

Recuerden, que tengan tu sangre no significa que forzosamente sea tu familia y si viviste algo parecido a esto, eres un héroe por el simple hecho de sobrevivirlo y seguir adelante ¿Okay? Que la gente con tu sangre te maltrate física y/o psicologicamente NO ES AMOR NI ESTÁ BIEN. Familia es aquella que te ama a pesar de todo, te apoya, te hace ver tus errores y está contigo en las buenas y en las malas aunque no tengan tu sangre además de que nunca te abandona ni te olvida. Los padres luego no saben cómo criarte y hacen lo mejor que pueden de la manera que más les convenga (a veces) pero eso NO SIGNIFICA QUE EL MALTRATO SEA BUENO JAMÁS. Igualmente en el noviazgo, con amigos, etc.

Quien te ama, no te daña.

Sigue adelante, sí se puede.

¡Plus Ultra!


End file.
